


Heart by Heart

by Apollynos



Series: Patrochilles One Shots [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deep love, Emotional Sex, Feels, Forest Sex, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lovers, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, SOFT GAYS, Song Inspired, Tragic Romance, Tragic Story, last night - Freeform, patrochilles - Freeform, random late night thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: One Shot: Patroclus and Achilles spend the last Night together before Patroclus death.*Has not really much in common with the Book. Just my imagine how it could be. Just another random late night OS.





	Heart by Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song Suggestion: Heart by Heat Demi Lovato
> 
> *
> 
> Hope you like it <3 Kudos and Comments are always welcome. :3

>> When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go.<<

I sat tensely at a tree near the forest clearing. I had my legs pulled close to my body and my elbows on my knees. My breath was nervous.

I knew what I did. I chose it consciously.  
I would give myself out as Achilles in the planned attack.  
I would do it.

I let out a shaky breath.

I would lie, I would say do not be afraid.  
Because I was scared, even scared.  
But my life against Achilles.  
That was definitely worth it to me.  
I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself and Achilles face opened in front of my closed eyelids.  
His sharp-edged, beautifully cut godlike face. The pointed nose, the curved lips.  
These green deep eyes. His soul mirrors that could look deep inside me, like no one else could.  
The wavy golden hair that framed his face.

Slowly I seemed to regain control of my nervous condition.  
My heartbeat normalized and my breathing was doing like my heart.

I raise up my head in shock when I heard a crack behind me. A branch was broken under the weight of a person. Alarmed, I jumped up and looked behind me. Achilles. My heart skipped a beat, only to beat faster.  
It hammered against my ribcage with all it strength, I heard the blood rushing into my ears. I felt as if those were the only sounds around us.

His eyes were worried and he was silent. He did not need words, I could tell by his facial expressions what he was thinking. What he felt.  
Without thinking, I approached him, putting my arms around his torso. I breathed in his scent of olive and sandalwood, snuggled my face into the crook of his neck and hugged him to me.

So many things went through my head and yet it was as if my head was empty.

"Patroclus?"  
"No. Please."

He was silent again.  
All I could feel was his arms around my waist, his fingers clasped behind my back and his face nestled against my shoulder. He breathed in and out.  
We stood close to each other and nothing is able to fit between us. But it was not enough for me yet. It might be the last time he could be so close to me.

I let go of him and took a step back, my hands resting on his broad shoulders. I looked into his eyes.

Brown met green.  
Familiar and warm, we looked at each other.

"Achilles."  
"I know."

He moved forward, came closer and closer to my face - there were only a few inches left between us. I leaned in and sealed the last gap between us. My lips touched his. I gently moved them against his soft, curved, full lips, which I loved as much as anything else about him.  
My hand found its way to the back of his head, my fingers buried in his golden hair and our kiss became more and more passionate.  
I tasted something salty and opened my eyes slightly.

Achilles cried.  
Tears came out from under his golden long eyelashes and ran down his cheeks.  
I gently released the kiss and started kissing his tears away, like gentle wingbeats of a butterfly touching my lips his skin. He sighed and I could feel his body shaking with tension.  
He was trying so hard to pull himself together.

"It's Okay Achilles," I whispered soft into his ear.  
"No Patroclus, I should be the one to go to battle tomorrow, its my fate not yours." His voice cracked at every word. It hurts me to hear him like that.  
"Achilles, let's not talk about it, please."  
He nodded.  
"I want to enjoy the last night with you."  
"Me too."

All of a sudden everything was forgotten. Kissing, we dropped to our knees and undressed us, I gently pushed Achilles back into the meadow. The grass felt soft under our naked bodies.

I leaned over him, pushing my knees between his legs, which he willingly opened for me.  
We did not interrupt the kiss for a second, instead he opened his mouth slightly and let me go in. I shoved my tongue into his oral cavity and took in all the taste of him in me.  
He still tasted like he did on our first kiss on the beach.  
I moved my left hand along his arm and grabbed his slim, big hand, lifting it over his head and crossing our fingers together. His other hand had disappeared in my hair, he scratched my scalp with his fingers and played with the curls of my dark hair. My right hand, explored every fiber of his body as I sensed how with each heated touch my cock swelled and demanded for more. He seemed to want that attention too, because his hard cock stroked my stomach as I lowered myself a little deeper. I stroked his soft skin with my thumb, tracing the individual muscles, his hip bone, and finally the fine line of hair that led to his cock. I took it in my hand and slowly rubbed the length up and down. The heavy weight of it felt so good and right in my hand. He moaned softly under the touch in my mouth, which made me smile. I parted our lips and kissed his jaw, over his neck to his collarbone. He elicited one or the other sweet sound, which only aroused me even more.

Tenderly I continued to massage his cock, running my thumb over the wet tip, putting pressure on it and listening to his satisfied noises he made. I stroked my hand down the bottom of his cock, over the pronounced vein beyond his testicles as I arrived at my actual destination. I ran my fingers over his pink little hole, which welcomed my finger joyfully. Although he first tightened around me but after a few bumps the muscle relaxed around my finger.

"Patroclus," groaned Achilles hoarsely. His hand rested on my neck, now and then he was tampering in it with his fingernails and his breath was shattering. With his green eyes, he looked at me lust veiled through golden thick eyelashes.  
"I want to feel you," he whispered impatiently.  
I smiled gently, kissing him on the forehead, on the tip of his nose and finally on the swollen pink lips. I withdrew my finger and urged my member to his entrance. Carefully, I pushed past his muscle ring, which tightened around me. I moaned at the hot feeling of his tightness around me and he laid his head back, gently moving his hips against me. Carefully I continue, trying not hurt him too much. I pushed my cock deeper into him as I sank deep inside him.  
It felt breathtaking every time.

I gave him a minute to get used to my cock - like every time whe we sleep together.  
Then, finally, I moved. I pulled myself out of him first and pushed back into him with a flowing movement. He moaned and encouraged, I continued, he moved towards me and we found our rhythm.

It was like the world was standing around us, there was only Achilles and me. Our hot, sweaty bodies moving in unison. The bare skin clapsed against each other and made soft music. Our wet mouths which searched their way to each other between the sweet moaning.

I was overwhelmed by that intense feeling of how he moved under me, how his wet cave closed around my shaft and tried to absorb everything. I pulled my pace up a bit, was about to cum and Achilles seemed to be in the same state like me. His one leg was around my waist, which made the access into him easier for me. I reached between our sweaty bodies and covered his cock - which has not been paid much attention before - with my hand. I gave him a few gentle thrusts as he spilled out in my hand with a loud 'Patroclus' on his lips. Cum splashed over my clenched fist and his stomach. It shone on his skin and mingled with the thin layer of sweat that had formed there.

A few thrusts later, I followed him with a loud groaned 'Achilles'. I came deep inside of him, his muscles tighten around my cock and milked everything out of me. Our bodies trembled from our intense orgasm. I lay on him for a while, my cock sagging and trembling I withdrew from him. His legs slid slack on the grass and out of his hole my sperm came out. I lay down next to him and pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arm over his heated chest and kissing his shoulders up to his neck. He sighed satisfied, took my hand in his and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Promise me something," he mumbled softly in a brittle, rough voice.  
I looked to him.  
"Promise me that you will come back to me, that tomorrow everything will be fine and I will know you by my side again."  
"I promise you."

He smiled warmly at me and I returned it. I knew even more clearly then that I had to come back.

>>No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart.<<


End file.
